


College Parties Blow, Literally

by smitty0505



Series: Never Wanted Anything as Much as You [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Drunk Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smitty0505/pseuds/smitty0505
Summary: Best friends and roommates, Bang Chan and Lee Minho, get drunk at a college party.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: Never Wanted Anything as Much as You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169429
Kudos: 27





	College Parties Blow, Literally

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series.

"Hyunjin, get your ass out of the bathroom! I need to do my makeup!" 

It was well-known across the campus that the boys never missed a party, which meant that Friday nights at the apartment were chaos. Felix always took the longest to get ready because his makeup had to be perfect. Hyunjin and Jisung were close seconds since they had to have the most provocative outfits there. The other five took much less effort to get ready, but of course they still had to look good. 

It was almost midnight by the time they finally arrived at the fraternity. As per usual, Hyunjin, Jisung, and Felix lead the way inside, making a point to show themselves off. Chan and Changbin trailed close behind, sending glares in the direction of anyone who tried to come near the threesome. Minho, Seungmin, and Jeongin went straight to the kitchen to start preparing drinks for the group. 

A while later the boys found themselves in a heated game of beer pong. Changbin and Jisung were on a team against a couple of the guys from the fraternity. Changbin was becoming a bit distracted by Hyunjin who had draped himself over the elder's shoulder. Hyunjin was already wasted, having taken at least five shots by now. He was a horny drunk and had started leaving a trail of wet kisses along the shorter boy's neck. Jisung rolled his eyes at the pair. 

"Can you guys please get a room?" Jeongin tried to sound annoyed, but failed when he let out a giggle. 

"If you insist." Not a moment later, Changbin interlocked his fingers within Hyunjin's own and quickly led him away. The boys stared at each other in surprise. Hyunjin liked to tease Changbin a lot, but it never went this far. 

"Well, shit." Chan muttered. The game continued for a little longer with Minho as Changbin's replacement. By the end of it Minho was significantly more drunk than when he had started. Felix asked if anyone wanted to accompany him to the basement where another drinking game was being played. Jisung, Seungmin, and Jeongin agreed to go with him, leaving Chan and Minho by themselves. Minho was already drunk enough and Chan wasn't much of a drinker himself, plus Minho needed someone to watch him. 

"You good, baby?" Chan whispered in Minho's ear. A shiver of arousal ran down Minho's spine as he stared back at Chan. Chan smirked at his reaction. Minho had been turning Chan on all night in his tight jeans and crop. 

"You're so pretty." Chan touched Minho's cheek softly, silently asking for permission to kiss him. Minho responded by smashing their lips together. The kiss was sloppy, but it made Minho's knees weak. Chan bit down on Minho's bottom lip and the younger moaned out, grabbing onto the Australian's biceps. Chan was nervous to try anything more since the furthest any of the boys have gone with each other is making out. Minho pulled away first as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Bathroom?"

"Fuck yes."

Chan and Minho stumbled into the nearest bathroom, thankful that it was unoccupied. The elder turned to lock the door and when he looked back he inwardly groaned at the sight in front of him. Minho was facing him breathing heavily, lips bright red and slick with spit. 

"Can I blow you?" Minho asked Chan hurriedly. Chan gawked at the dancer, not expecting him to be so straight forward. Before he could answer, Minho was already down on his knees unbuckling Chan's belt.

Chan reached out and grabbed Minho's hands, "Min, are you sure? You really don't have to do this. We can just jerk each other off or something." Minho laughed at his suggestion, making Chan's cheeks burn in embarrassment. 

"Please, I want to do this. Unless you don't want it." Chan shook his head rapidly and that was all Minho needed to continue. Chan stared down at the boy in front of him, taking in his beauty. It was in that moment that Chan realized just how in love he was with Lee Minho, but not just him, all of the other boys too. Recently, he has been thinking about what it would be like for them all to be in a real relationship together. It was obvious the group was attracted to each other since they already had a minor thing going on between them. 

The hot, wet tongue on his clothed cock was what brought Chan back to his current reality. Minho pulled Chan's boxers down to his thighs and watched as his cock bounced up, hitting his stomach. 

"You're so fucking huge, hyung." 

The younger took Chan into his hand and licked a fat stripe along the side of his cock. Chan instinctively intertwined his fingers in Minho's hair, making him moan out. 

"You like that, kitty?" Minho squeezed his thighs together at the pet name, taking Chan's cock into his mouth. He pulled off it for a moment, swirling his tongue around the tip, before deepthroating the entire thing. 

"Shit, kitty. You're mouth is so hot."

"Fuck my face, hyung."

Chan braced himself against the counter behind him, squeezing it until his knuckles turned white. His other hand still in Minho's hair as he began thrusting into his mouth. The dancer grasped onto the Australian's thighs to keep himself balanced. Minho looked up at Chan, tears trailing down his cheeks. Chan knew it wouldn't take him long to cum with Minho looking at him like that. As he felt his orgasm approaching, Chan started fucking into the younger's throat harder and faster. Chan came hard down Minho's throat, moaning out in ecstacy. Minho pulled off with a pop, smirking at the older above him. 

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the bathroom door. They could hear voices outside, but couldn't quite make out what was being said. 

"Are you guys done yet? I'm trying to go home." Jeongin whined. Chan rolled his eyes as he helped Minho off the floor. Once the couple felt like they looked somewhat presentable, they opened the door. The rest of the boys were also outside of it waiting for them. Changbin and Hyunjin looking just as disheveled as they were. Hyunjin was also sporting a few hickeys that were already starting to bruise. 

"This party blows, let's get out of here." Jisung says to no one in particular. 

"Literally." Chan whispers to Minho, who just giggles. 


End file.
